


Life Interrupted

by Aranei



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Car Accidents, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aranei/pseuds/Aranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin are more than friends when an accident changes everything for one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a ton to Supernaturalwhoviangame. You should read her stuff, it's really good.
> 
> If you see something that needs fixing, let me know.

Arthur Pendragon pulled his car into the driveway of the little white house that had become his second home. He got out of the car and bounded up the steps to the front door not bothering to knock.

Hunith looked up from the show she was watching, "Arthur sweetie, come on in."

Arthur smiled and joined her on the couch putting his arm over her shoulders and giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Where's Merls?"

"He should be getting dressed." She patted him on the leg. "So what are you two going to do tonight?"

He smiled at her, enjoying the way she mothered him though he would never admit it to anyone but her. "Just a bit of debauchery. Gwaine is having a get together."

She just shook her head. "Just be careful. And remember, you can always call me if you need a ride home."

Arthur never failed to appreciate her concern. "Always and thank you."

Merlin came bounding down the stairs and looked at his mother and best friend sitting on the couch with his arm around his mother's shoulders, "Arthur, eww, that's my mother." He gave them a fake disgusting smile.

Hunith gave Merlin an exasperated smile. "Get rolling you two."

As Arthur stood up and walked toward the door Merlin moved over to his mother and gave her a kiss on the check. "See you later Mum."

Both boys headed out the door and plopped into Arthur's car. As soon as Merlin was in the car Arthur leaned over and kissed him. "I have been waiting to do that all day." Merlin blushed. "You could have always come upstairs."

"I like your mother too much to molest you in her presence." Arthur started the car and they were soon headed down the road. Merlin pulled out his Iphone and set it so that his music was playing through the car's speakers. He sang the first few words of the first song that came up. We drained every dive on the lower east side and you failed to catch the train back to Queens...  
Arthur smirked, "So how did your audition go?"

Merlin glanced at Arthur for a second, "Really well. I have a call back for next week."

It happened really fast.

"That's great." Arthur came to a stop at the intersection and then took a right turn.

There was no warning.

"It's a small role but it would get my foot in the door." There was an excitement to his voice.

They were trapped.

Arthur had the sudden urge to pull over and pull Merlin in his arms and kiss him again. "I'm sure you will get it. You're really good." He flashed Merlin a smile showing that he had really meant the compliment.

There were no headlights.

Merlin blushed slightly and flashed Arthur one of those big grins he loved, "Thanks."

Time seemed to slow.

Merlin looked up as he heard Arthur gasp. Arthur tried to swerve but there was no getting out of the way. Metal and plastic and glass and flesh and bone tore, bent, snapped, broke, crumpled.

Arthur felt pain wrapped around him like a vise. It was hard to breathe and he could barely move. He was vaguely aware of shouting from somewhere but he couldn't concentrate on that. He tried to move his head, looking for Merlin. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the raven haired boy with what looked like a thick layer of blood on his face. Arthur tried to say his name but couldn't speak above a whisper.

Arthur vaguely remembered men dressed in yellow jackets. They spoke to him, touched him as he cried out in pain,, comforted him. They asked him his name, asked after his friend. They promised they would call his dad, would call Hunith. Someone named Eoin held his hand as he listened as they cut Merlin out of the car and he felt the tears slip down his face. He thought he had known fear but the panic and anxiety he felt as they cut his best friend from his car was nothing short of pure torture. He couldn't remember anything after that.

All he could think was it hurt. Anxiety and panic raced through him as he struggled with the pain. Everything hurt. He could hear noises, voices but they couldn't pierce the pain until one voice came close. He felt a warm cloth on his face and a gentle voice whisper in his ear though he couldn't make out the words. He opened his eyes for just a moment to see Hunith's kind face. She patted his face gently and he felt some of his pain and panic slide away before he slipped back into a deep sleep.

Arthur awoke to the sound of someone crying. He blinked his eyes in an attempt to clear his vision but the haze in his brain wouldn't allow it. There was still pain but it had seemed to settled into his body like it was an old friend. He tried to speak but all that came out was a garbled noise.

Uther was instantly at his bedside. "Arthur," he looked down at his son's battered face. Arthur tried to speak again but Uther cut him off. "Don't speak. It's going to be ok."

Hunith spoke in the background, "I will let the nurse know he is awake."

Arthur searched his father's face for answers. Uther Pendragon had never been a particularly demonstrative person but the worry etched on his face was somehow reassuring. "You've been in an accident but you are going to be fine."

He took a deep breath but still couldn't find his voice and then the room was full of nurses and a doctor. Some one actually thought to bring him water. He sipped slowly allowing the cold, clear taste to soothe him. And then he was out again.

He didn't know how much time had passed. Nurses, orderlies and doctors were in and out as he drifted back and forth between being hazy and sleep filled with nightmares. He felt exhausted and restless all in the same moment. His friends came for a few minutes here and there which he appreciated but they were closed off and mostly quiet. He knew they were keeping things from him. They had said that Merlin was still unconcious, recuperating but stopped short of that.

Arthur was determined to learn the truth. After all he wasn't a child anymore. He had a right to know. He had talked one the orderlies into helping him into a wheelchair so that he could get some air. The orderly was nice and took him down to the solar. As soon as the guy was gone he slipped away to find Merlin.

It hadn't taken long to find Merlin's room, one floor up in the critical care ward.. He wheeled himself up to the door and hesitated. He was afraid what he would find on the other side of the door. He suddenly found his heart in his throat. What if Merlin really was messed up. The memory of his face covered in blood made him shiver and he felt himself shake a little as remembered the sound of them cutting apart the car. Suddenly the door opened causing Arthur to jump slightly as he had been lost in thought. Hunith looked tired and afraid and though it seemed she hesitated for a moment, she opened the door for him, "Arthur sweetie, come in." Arthur suddenly felt like a child. He had never seen Hunith afraid before and he would never admit how much that scared him. He rolled the chair into the room just enough to allow the door to shut. He could see that a person laid on the bed in partial shadow and just stared.

Arthur didn't know how long he sat there listening to the steady rhythm of the ventilator. He didn't know what to think or do. And then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Hunith looked at Arthur with haunted eyes, "It's ok to be afraid Arthur." He turned back to look at the bed. He could see the raven hair stick out the bandage that surrounded his head and pale skin in stark contrast but he didn't look right. He was too still, too quiet. No laugh, no smile, the pink tinge of his cheeks gone. A large tube was strapped to his mouth and a smaller tube was taped to his cheek and disappeared into his nose. Arthur moved closer and saw the evidence of little cuts on his face. He fought every urge to flee, that somehow if he didn't see this it wouldn't be true. He tried to think of something to say but nothing came to mind. He reached through the rails of the bed and took Merlin's hand. It wasn't cold but it wasn't particularly warm either.

Uther stepped into the room and looked at Hunith. She gave him a tired smile and then looked toward the bed. He turned to see his son just sitting next to Merlin's bed. He moved up behind Arthur and put his hand on his shoulder. "Come on Arthur."

Arthur released Merlin's hand, "I'll be back Merls." He allowed Uther to roll him from the room and all the way back to his own room. Once there he allowed his father to help him into bed, all without a single word being spoken. Arthur felt spooked in a way he didn't think was possible. His voice felt weak, "Father, I want to know the truth."

Uther looked at his son for a second before he turned his back to him. He took a deep breath as he grabbed a chair and pulled it over to the bedside. He sat down and looked at his hands for a moment as he gathered himself. He looked up into his son's eyes and for a moment all he could see was the little boy covered in mud playing with his raven haired friend and he wondered where the time had gone. Uther rubbed his hand over his face. "We had been hoping the most recent surgery would work, that he would wake up."

"What do you mean?" Arthur tried to remain claim.

"In the accident Merlin took a severe blow to the head. It cracked his skull and left him with internal bleeding and swelling. They tried to intially treat it by drilling a small hole in his skull and draining the excess fluid but it didn't work." Uther stopped when he saw the horrified look on Arthur's face. "Are you sure you want me to continue?"

Arthur slowly nodded somehow knowing where this was going. Uther took a deep breath and continued. "They then decided to try another surgery where they removed a portion of his skull. It has kept him alive but it doesn't look good."

Arthur felt as if his heart was on fire and every part of him screamed no. He opened and closed his mouth several times before he choked out , "Father.."

Uther leaned forward and pulled his son into a hug. "I don't know." He held his son close allowing him to cry. Arthur spoke between sobs. "He can't die, he's my best friend and I ..

..

After two weeks in the hospital they released Arthur with a walking cast and orders that he rest. He got dressed in street clothes and immediately made his way upstairs to Merlin's room. He gave Hunith a tentative smile and hug before he noticed a rather tall, handsome man standing by Merlin's bedside. He stood with her and watched him go about his work, watching how he carefully examined Merlin's hands and feet, the way he gently ran his hands over his scalp and face, the way he pulled back the blankets and gown to reveal the pale skin beneath. He watched how the man's brow furrowed as he gently prodded the bruised portions of Merlin's chest and abdomen. He couldn't help but notice the care he seemed to take, being gentle in all his movements. And then he was finished, moving in their direction.

Hunith looked as though she was made of glass and the doctor seemed to be aware of it. His voice was gentle, "Mrs. Emrys, I want to finish reviewing the tests that have already been performed. "Could we meet at 2:00PM today to discuss the results?"

Her voice was soft and worn thin, "Yes, that will be fine."

Arthur waited till he had exited the room. "Who was that?"

Hunith smiled at him, "Don't worry Arthur, it's just a second opinion."

 

Arthur wasn't surprised to see his father but sitting next to Hunith, holding her hand and speaking to her quietly took him back for a second. She smiled at him as he glanced at them and then sat down at the far side of the table leaving the chair by the door empty. He had never thought of his father as especially comforting but something about this situation seemed to have changed him and he somehow felt like he was intruding on a personal moment. Arthur looked about the room. It smelled of antiseptic and had the same spare look as the hallways. He tried to make the standard ugly wall art seem like it was the most interesting thing in the world as they waited.

Dr. Lance Du Lac hesitated at the door and took a deep breath letting the familiar smell of antiseptic help pull him together before opening it and stepping into the small conference room. He smiled at the three people sitting there as he joined them at the table. He took a moment to set the file he was carrying on the table and then turned all his attention to Hunith. "Hello Mrs. Emrys."

Hunith nodded to him and her voice was a bit shaky, "Dr. Du Luc, I would like you to meet Uther Pendragon and his son, Arthur." The Doctor and Pendragons each exchanged handshakes.

The doctor returned his attention to Hunith knowing that she must be anxious. "Mrs. Emrys, as you know I consulted with Dr. Gauis and Dr. Kilgarrah as well as Dr. Edwin Murwin at National Hospital. We have completed our assessment of Merlin." He hesitated for a moment as he flashed a look at Uther and Arthur. "The majority of Merlin's injuries are healing. His white blood count is down, he hasn't had a seizure for 3 days and there are no more signs of brain swelling, however." As he hesitated Hunith let any hope she felt leave as she listened. Dr. Du Lac swallowed thickly before continuing, "Merlin has suffered permanent brain damage and if he should become conscious again he will be significantly mentally impaired."

Hunith did nothing to stop the tears that were flowing down her face. She had already known, there had been enough conversations that had alluded to it, but to hear it finally said out loud was almost more than she could bear. She squeezed Uther's hand tightly as she tried to speak but no words would come out.

The doctor hesitated as he allowed his words to sink in. He hated what he had to say next. He had not gotten into this profession to let people down. He knew deep inside that none of this was his doing but on some level it still always felt like his failure. He looked at Mrs. Emrys and knew that she knew what he was going to say. It didn't make it any easier. "It is our professional opinion that Merlin be removed from the ventilator and let nature take its course."

Arthur jumped up, "You can't do that."

Uther reached over to his son speaking gently , "Arthur."

Arthur gave them all a horrified look before he looked directly into Hunith's eyes, "Please." She understood his pain and fears but her heart was breaking too.

.....

Three days later Arthur stood stoically in the back of the room next to his father. He had done all the crying, begging, pleading and bargaining he could. No matter what nothing he could do was going to change whatever happened next, no matter what nothing was ever going to be the same. He had been here over the last two days when their friends had come, he had already said his goodbyes the day before and had only decided at the last minute that he had to be here. He watched as Hunith stood holding Merlin's hand. He watched as Dr. Du Lac stood there, speaking to her. He couldn't hear, didn't want to hear what they were saying. He felt removed from himself when he watched as the doctor switched off the ventilator. He kept expecting to hear its rythmic hiss and each time he didn't he felt empty. He watched as Dr. Du Lac removed the strap from Merlin's face and the tube from his mouth. Arthur heard what sounded like a gasping breath and decided he had seen all he could. He slipped quietly out the door.

Dr. Du Lac placed a nasal oxygen tube on Merlin, felt his neck for his pulse and then stepped into the hall to see Arthur leaning heavily against the wall.

Arthur looked up, "How is he?"

The doctor considered him, "He is holding his own for now. What about you?"

"It doesn't matter. Nothing's going to be the same," Arthur's voice sounded lifeless.

"I'm sorry Arthur, I really am." The doctor turned and headed for nurse's station down the hall to do paperwork and listen for the monitor that would alert him that he needed to return.

.....

Arthur had stayed away for two days unable to bear the thought of watching Merlin's last moments. He had hid in his bedroom under the covers waiting for the news. But somehow his friend wasn't ready to give up and somehow Arthur found that neither was he. He couldn't stay away any longer. The drive to the hospital and the wait for the elevator had seemed to take longer than usual and he was anxious to see his friend. As soon as he opened the door to Merlin's room he could hear muted sobbing. He walked in expecting to find Hunith but the room was empty which suprised him. It was then that he noticed that where he expected to see Merlin laying peacefully there was only a large lump underneath the blankets.

Arthur approached the far side of the bed quietly, his heart racing. He hesitated for a second before pulling back the covers, "Merlin?"

Merlin was curled up in a ball lying on his side, crying. As soon the blanket was lifted a shaking hand shot up and grabbed at the arm that was there. His voice was ragged and childlike as he spoke between sobs, waves of fear emanating from him."I woke up .. and ..and ..no one ...was...here."

Arthur stared for a moment, shocked at the sight before him. He lowered the side rail and sat down on the bed. Merlin moved quickly to wrap his arms tightly around him, continuing to cry. "It's ok," Arthur rubbed his back uncertain what else to do.

After a few minutes Arthur realized that Merlin had cried himself to sleep while keeping a tight grip on him. Manuevering around so that his feet were on the bed and he could lean back, Arthur slipped his phone out of his pocket and dialed his father. He spoke as quietly as he could explaining this latest development. And so he waited watching Merlin sleep. Arthur couldn't help but be frightened as Merlin had sounded and acted like a small child.

Hunith arrived a short time later with Uther and Dr. Du Lac. She stood for a moment staring at the site of Arthur laying on the hospital bed with Merlin clutching him tightly around the waist. Arthur met her eyes for a moment before gently shaking Merlin awake.

Merlin shifted and lifted his head, blinking sleepily, "Arfer?"

"Hey Merlin." He smiled at the way he had said his name. "Someone's here to see you." Arthur gestured at Hunith.

Merlin sat up and looked at his mother. He said nothing but put out his arms. 

Arthur quickly moved out of the way to let Hunith have his spot. He went and stood next to Dr. Du Lac who looked at Arthur curiously. He spoke quietly, "What happened?"

Arthur shrugged, "When I came to visit I found him curled up under the blankets crying and scared."

Uther looked at the two of them, "He must have woken up shortly after we left."

Arthur had been really curious as to why Hunith hadn't been here. "Where were you?"

Uther loosened his tie, "Court. Hunith has been made Merlin's guardian."

.....

Arthur pulled into the back entrance of the house and entered through the kitchen. Geoffrey, Uther's long time manservant - driver, cook, housekeeper, babysitter, looked up from his work as he entered, "Arthur, dinner will be ready in an hour. Can I get you something?"

"No thank you. Is my father here?" Arthur asked.

"Geoffrey returned to chopping vegetables, "Yes. Hunith arrived a few minutes ago and they are in the living room."

"Thanks." Arthur made his way out of the kitchen and up the short hallway to living room. He knew he shouldn't have but he stopped to listen in on the conversation between Hunith and Uther. He could hear Uther speaking, "Have you heard from Dr. Du Lac?'

Hunith spoke, "Yes. He has located two potential places for Merlin. We are to tour them tomorrow."

Uther's sounded concerned which Arthur found puzzling, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Only if you have time. I know you have to work."

Arthur could hear that they were standing close together, "I will make the time."

"Thank you. I appreciate it more than you know. I find it hard to think he won't be coming home with me."

Arthur looked struck as he stepped into the living room. "What do you mean Merlin won't be going home?"

Uther looked up at Arthur a little shocked, "Arthur, we didn't hear you come in."

Arthur stepped forward, "Obviously but that doesn't answer my question."

Hunith looked tired and put out as she turned toward him. "Arthur, I can not care for Merlin at home. It just isn't possible."

Arthur offered, "What if I helped? I am willing to try."

Uther moved to stop him, "Arthur.."

Hunith smiled and patted Uther on the arm as she moved toward Arthur. "Oh Arthur, I know you want to help, that you have felt like you have just been hanging around doing nothing. But it just isn't possible."

"He's my best friend and I..I just don't want to abandon him." Arthur shifted on his feet.

Hunith glanced over at Uther before she looked into Arthur's eyes. "You haven't abandoned him but you need to accept that Merlin is not going to come home and live a normal life. He is permanently a little boy in a grown man's body and he needs someone who knows what they are doing to care for him."

Arthur met her gaze for a moment but looked away before speaking, "Are you going to send him to a mental hospital?"

"Absolutely not." Hunith was firm. "He is to be placed in a group home where there are other adults in circumstances similar to his. Dr. Du Lac works with several groups in this area and he is working on finding Merlin a good fit."

"A group home?" Arthur didn't like the sound of it.

Uther spoke up. "It is a large house where they have patients live together with caretakers. It is supposed to feel more like a home than an institution and they provide a safer environment than is possible for most people to provide."

"I don't like it." Arthur sounded a bit childish as he took a step toward her. "What if he came to live with me? I could hire people to help."

Hunith snapped, "Arthur, I am done talking about this. The decision has been hard enough and has been made with Merlin's best interests in mind."

Arthur bit his lower lip and said nothing more. Hunith patted him on the face, "You will still be able to see him." She turned away from him for a moment and took a seat. "But this is not why we asked you to meet with us. I wanted to talk to you about something more personal." She patted the seat next to her and Arthur sat down.

Uther sat down on the other side of Hunith and took one of her hands in his. ""I know you have noticed that we, Hunith and I, have grown closer. What you don't know is that we have been dating on and off for about five years."

Arthur looked really surprised but said nothing as Uther continued. "Recent events have made us realize that we are not getting any younger."

Hunith smiled at Uther and then looked back at Arthur, "What your father is trying to say is that we have decided to be happy and get married."

Arthur gave both of them a dopey grin as he hugged Hunith and then his father. "I am very happy for you."

 

It was a large two story house on a cul de sac surrounded by trees with a large fenced yard and large heavy duty swing set. They had been here to visit several times showing Merlin his room and having him meet the other residents but this was the final step. Merlin was moving in for good. Arthur held Merlin's hand on one side and Hunith on the other as they slowly walked toward the door.

Merlin was excited. "Play with Will?"

Hunith smiled, "Yes, you will be able to play with Will."

Arthur was glad that Merlin had made a friend here but he wasn't sure that he himself was ready to let go. His feelings for Merlin hadn't changed but Merlin had. There was no more discussions of future plans, no more talks about parties or hanging out and certainly no more kissing and cuddling. He missed his Merlin and was doing his best with the new one but the truth was Merlin's path was completely laid out before him. He wasn't going to grow up, he wasn't going to follow his dreams of acting, he wasn't going to explore the world and most of all they weren't going to be together. But he wasn't going to leave because he knew in his heart that no matter what he was always going to love Merlin.

As they approached the house the door opened revealing one of the home's managers. Percival was tall with large muscles and a kind face. He had a gentle quality to him that seemed at odds with his stature. "Hi Merlin, Hunith, Arthur. Come on in." He flashed them a big smile.

As soon as they entered the house, Arthur and Hunith let go of Merlin's hands and he bounded into the house to find Will.

"Would you like to come in and sit down?" Percival gestured toward a large open room with a TV and couches at one end and a large table and chairs at the other. In the middle of the floor were Merlin and Will building a fort with large rubber blocks. Arthur and Hunith sat on one of the couches and watched. After a few moments Percy joined them. "So how are things today?"

Hunith gave him a guarded smile, "Things are ok."

Percival smiled at her, "Hunith, you are welcome anytime. Before you leave I have that schedule of Merlin's activities."

"Thank you, I appreciate that." Hunith turned her attention back to watching Merlin.

Arthur shifted on the couch and got up picking up a bag he had brought with him. He moved through the house until he came to the room that Merlin would share with Will. He opened the bag and took out a large dark green stuffed dragon that he placed on Merlin's bed.

"I'm sure he will like it." Percival's voice was quiet.

Arthur looked up at him, "He goes for anything dragon."

Percival nodded, "I will remember that. You know, he's gonna be ok."

Arthur gave him a slight smile, "I know."

 

As the summer drew to a close Arthur prepared to return to Uni. The thought of returning to school without Merlin weighed heavily on him but his father, Hunith and his friends convinced him that he needed to go. But Arthur couldn't just stay away so Saturday mornings became their thing. Arthur would drive the hour and a half from Uni to pick up Merlin, and sometimes Will, just after breakfast and they would spend the morning together. Sometimes they would go to the mall or run errands but more often than not they went to the park. There were several in the area and Arthur liked to change it up to keep things from getting boring. A few times he brought their friend Gwaine and on a couple of occasions his sister, Morgana, but mostly it was just them.

They didn't do anything particularly special but Arthur looked forward to the time they spent together. They would toss around a ball or play on the playground or just talk with him telling Merlin about school or about what the gang was doing. Merlin for his part would tell bad jokes, talk about Will if he wasn't there or something he had seen on TV. They found an easy routine that worked until Arthur started talking about someone he had met. Truth was going to will itself out no matter what Arthur wanted.

 

Before he knew it was holiday break from school and he found himself caught up in a whirlwind of family activities. The decision not to tell Merlin about Hunith and Uther getting married didn't sit well with Arthur but he had agreed. Their wedding was a surprisingly small affair which was probably Hunith's doing. Arthur was happy for them but he keenly felt Merlin's absence. He had schmoozed all the relatives and his dad's business associates before finding a corner to brood. It was there that Hunith found him. He looked up at her feeling a little guilty. He had known Hunith as long as he could remember and she had always been kind and motherly to him. He smiled at her, "I really am happy for you and I have never seen father look so...content."

Hunith returned his smile. "I know."

He looked down at his feet, "So is this going to be how it is? We all go on?"

Hunith looked over at the guests for a moment. "I tried Arthur but when I even suggested it he became so upset at the idea of having to share? or maybe just fear of something changing?"

Arthur lowered his voice, "I think he is afraid we are going to leave and never come back. He always makes me promise to come back."

 

When the school year came to a close Arthur came home for the summer but not alone. Just before Easter break he had finally asked out a girl he had been admiring for a while. He was going to work a summer intern position at his father's company and spend a little more time with Merlin.

Arthur had talked ahead of time with Percival and Dr. Du Lac, Lance, and they both felt it was ok to introduce Arthur's girlfriend. Mithian was pretty with shoulder length light brown hair, hazel eyes and an easy smile. Merlin eyed her suspiciously as they were introduced before getting into the car. Will was much easier flashing her a smile before Arthur manuvered them into the car making sure that the both of them were seat belted in. He gave Mithian a hopeful smile as they drove in silence to the park.

Mithian watched in interest as each boy emerged from the car and stood near the doors with a hand on the car. Arthur got a bag out of the trunk and moved around to the front of the vehicle. "Ok guys, let's go." Both boys walked till they got to the grass and then started running. "You really have this down pat." She smiled as she took Arthur's arm and followed Will and Merlin. "Believe me, it wasn't easy but we have come to an understanding."

Arthur and Mithian watched for a few moments as Merlin and Will ran around in circles yelling things at one another until they were wrestling on the ground. "Do they always do this?"

Arthur shook his head, "All the time." He stepped toward the boys. "Ok, that's enough, cut it out."

Will and Merlin got up off the ground trying to look appropriately chastised but failed miserably.

"Here." Arthur opened the bag he was carrying and threw a ball on the ground at them. Merlin immediately snatched it up and started running with it. Will, of course, gave chase. Mithian stood back and laughed. Much of the morning went this way with Arthur trying to get the boys to calm down but he suspected that it had something to do with Mithian. After a while he gave up and just joined them in whatever game it was they had going. After a bit they tired out and agreed to feed the ducks until lunch.

Arthur handed her the car keys. "Why don't you get lunch out of the car while I take them to the bathroom. This is going to take a while."

Mithian smiled leaned over and gave him a kiss. She went back to the car and pulled out the baskets with their lunch and a large blanket. She had time to spread it all out before they returned. It was simple fair, just sandwiches and chips and apples. When they were done, Arthur and Mithian had cuddled up while they let Merlin and Will have one more run about..

Arthur dropped Mithian off at her place with a kiss and a hug before he took Will and Merlin home.

Arthur sat on the bed while he watched Merlin mill about the room making certain everything was in the right place. "I think Mithian likes you? What do you think"

Merlin gave him a quirky look, "She's ok even if she is a girl."

Arthur couldn't figure out the tone of his voice. "Is something wrong Merlin?"

"Why did you kiss her?" Merlin sounded a bit sullen.

Arthur smiled, "Because I like her."

"But I thought you liked me?" Merlin scrunched his face in confusion.

Arthur looked down at the floor for a second before looking up again at Merlin standing in front of him. "Well I do like you but.." Arthur was cut off by the sudden press of Merlin's lips on his.

Arthur gently put his hands on Merlin's shoulders and pushed back. "Merlin we can't.."

Several emotions crossed Merlin's face as he settled into a pout, "But I like you."

"No." Arthur said as gently but as firmly as possible.

"But.. I.." Merlin stormed out the room slamming the door against the wall.

Arthur sighed and moved to follow when he spotted Dr. Lance Du Lac standing in the hall. They looked at each other but neither said a word as Arthur went to find Merlin in the great room sitting on the floor between two couches sucking his thumb. Arthur crouched down and spoke softly, "I'm sorry." Merlin wouldn't look at him. "Ok, I know you are upset. I'm gonna go now." Arthur let out a sigh, stood up and looked over at Lance before heading out the door and to his car. He was just sitting there holding his keys when he heard a knock on the passenger window. Arthur unlocked the door and gestured for Lance to get in.

Lance got into the car and pursed his lips for a moment, "You handled that well."

Arthur kept his gaze forward, "It doesn't feel that way."

Lance kept his voice neutral, "He is just confused. It's not unusual."

Arthur shook his head, "I am not sure about that." 

Lance moved to face him, "He might have a diminished mental capacity but he has a fully functioning adult body. He has wants and desires that are not only very confusing to him but beyond his ability to control."

Arthur glances over at him, "How much does Merlin remember from before the accident?"

Lance blinked at the odd question, "It's possible that he can remember everything but likely that the memories would be confusing."

"Merlin and I.." Arthur coughs as he feels a bit of heat on his face. "We were more than friends."

For Lance so many things suddenly clicked into place. "For how long?"

"I knew I loved him when were young, maybe 8 or 9, but we didn't act on it until a couple of months before the accident." Arthur suddenly felt a little bit of the weight of it all lift off him.

Lance put on his professional face. "How far?"

Arthur looked out the driver's side window, "Far enough."

"Sorry I had to ask Arthur." Lance kept that professional face snapped in place.

Arthur felt a catch in his throat. "It's ok. I understand."

Lance leaned forward and put a hand on Arthur's shoulder, "Are you ok?'

Arthur blinked back the tears that were forming in his eyes, "It's just that I miss him and sometimes I can't help but think it would have been easier if.....and then I feel guilty for that." Arthur looked at him, "Probably textbook."

Lance nodded, "Pretty much." Arthur sighed but said nothing more.

"I will talk to him, make sure he is ok." Lance assured him.

Arthur looked Lance in the eye, "Lance, our parents don't know."

Lance took a breath before speaking. "What went on between you and Merlin before he was my patient is nobody's business."

 

Arthur decided it best to tell Mithian everything and by everything he meant everything. Though a little shocked by his prior inclination it simply made her find Arthur that much more endearing that he continued to care about his friend. And the two of them much more careful in front of Merlin with their displays of affection. They really weren't entirely surprised, though perhaps a little embarrassed, that on one of their outings to the park that Merlin and Will had disappeared behind a tree to be discovered kissing.

Almost two years to the day after the accident Arthur graduated from Uni in a bittersweet moment of accomplishment. He celebrated with his friends for a week straight. It was the first time he missed a Saturday with Merlin. He took the job his father offered as a junior executive and waited out the next year for Mithian to graduate.

Merlin, after a training program, took a part time job in the mail room at Uther's company as part of a new program to offer people with challenges a chance to work.

Five years after the accident Arthur became a Senior Executive in his father's company and asked Mithian to marry him.

Merlin and Will wandered off and were missing for two days after getting lost. 

Seven years after the accident Arthur and Mithian were married. They had a large wedding with all the trimmings. Gwaine was his best man. He missed two Saturdays with Merlin and bought him a robot dragon to make up for it.

Merlin and Will were caught naked in bed together but they just let them be because everyone deserves some happiness.

Eight years after the accident Arthur and Mithian had a boy, Drake.

Merlin had to sit very still to hold the baby who seemed to like him.

Nine years after the accident Arthur was promoted to Assistant Vice President.

Merlin, Will and a couple of the other residents of the home got to go on a trip to the shore

Ten years after accident Arthur and Mithian had a girl, Kiera. Uther and Hunith celebrated ten years of marriage

Merlin again had to sit very still to hold the baby but it was just ok because she was a girl and cried.

Thirteen years after the accident Arthur and Mithian had their third child, a boy, Embry. Drake started Kindergarten and Kiera started preschool.

Merlin again had to sit very still to hold the baby but this time was the best because the baby grabbed his finger and made little noises.

Sixteen years after the accident Arthur was promoted to Vice President. Embry started preschool and Mithian decided to go back to work part time.

Merlin and Will got to move to a new house with a larger room for them to share.

Twenty three years after the accident Uther retired and Arthur became President of Pendragon Corp.

For Merlin things changed.

There are many who would think that Merlin had an easy life. He didn't need to work and all his necessities were provided for him. His wants and needs were simple, easily met but somehow over time his spirit seemed to falter. Lance said he had seen it many a time and speculated that part of what kept us going was the need to actually provide for ourselves. That the work we put into being employed, earning our keep, earning the things we needed and wanted, working to find others to fill our lives and then the work of actually keeping those people, those were the things that kept of us going. Merlin had very little of that. Yes, he had had a part time job that gave him some money but that was just something for him to do. And as for people, Merlin made friendships but they weren't the deep committed relationships one got from a partner, from a family, mostly because neither party was really capable of that kind of commitment, the kind that has you living together through thick and thin. And so it seemed with time that Merlin's spirit faltered. The professionals weren't willing to say it was any one thing that they could put their finger on but Arthur knew and it was obvious he was slipping away.

They called it failure to thrive. Arthur had come to think of it as 'why should I go on'. After Will's death Merlin had quite simply started to shut down. Although at the time he had seemed to bounce back after a few months Arthur knew better. There was an edge to his spark, an element missing from the smile on his face and while he was never quite sure how to categorize their relationship it was clear that it was much more than many had understood. Arthur knew they had been intimate, whatever that meant to them, but they never acted like a couple. Those who didn't know just thought them close friends and dismissed some of their behavior as being a result of their difficulties. But Arthur knew better, he had watched and seen it develop, had even been a little disappointed when he realized that Will had filled the spot that he had once held. But he was also happy for them, they may not have had much but they did have each other.

It was the third time that year that Merlin was sick enough to be hospitalized. The first time had been for four days mostly for severe dehydration and observation. He seemed to recover for the short term. The second time was for a whole week and involved a lot of heavy duty antibiotics. He got well enough to go home but he didn't really rebound and instead spent the next few months more or less on the couch or in bed. He ate but his slight frame turned skeletal and his ability, or his want,to get up and go just slowly stopped. The professionals tested him for just about every ailment known to man which did nothing for him but stress him out. They tried talking to him and giving him various drugs for depression and whatnot. But Arthur knew the truth. Merlin was heart broken and weary with the knowledge that every time he wanted to go out in the world the answer was always no or maybe which he had come to understand meant no as well. He was in a sense a prisoner inside a broken body for a cell. 

Arthur had visited Merlin in hospital twice on Saturday, once in the morning and once that evening. After three days there he had looked a little better, had some color to his cheeks, had even smiled a little. They spoke for a bit and then Arthur read to Merlin two of his favorite books, Merlin and the Dragons and The Egg. When he had left Merlin had been sleeping soundly enough but Arthur had his doubts so he wasn't surprised by the call at 5:35 in the morning. It was Hunith.

They had lowered the rails of the bed and sat as close as they could. Arthur had turned off the sound on the monitors with a nurse's permission and they simply waited. Merlin was in and out only vaguely acknowledging their presence except for one lucid moment when he opened his eyes and stared with deep concentration. His voice was quiet, almost reverent, "Can I go now?" Arthur took a sharp breath and said nothing for a few moments as tears gathered in his eyes.

Hunith leaned forward and kissed Merlin on the forehead. She kept her voice quiet and calm as she spoke, "It's ok baby, you can go." Merlin's eyes looked glassy as he gazed up at her for a moment and then shifted to look at Arthur.

Arthur blinked back the tears in his eyes as he leaned forward. He held Merlin's hand up to rest against his chest as he ran his free hand through Merlin's hair. "It's ok." He kissed on the forehead and watched as Merlin closed his eyes. They didn't know how long they sat there until the doctor came in, pulled out a stethoscope and turned off the machines. 

They buried him next to Will with his stuffed dragon Garra. Arthur visited every Saturday, rain or shine, hell or highwater, until the end.

 

Arthur looked around the backyard of his mansion filled with family and friends supposedly all there for him although only a few had come to talk to him so far. They at least all looked happy as they stood around in their nice summer clothes talking about whatever drama consumed their lives at the moment. He had already seen enough of his own and while he certainly loved his children and grandchildren he was tired and the need to be enmeshed in some worry about this or that was long gone with the people he had known in his youth. Uther had been dead for 35 years, Hunith 25 years. His sister Morgana had just laid down and never got up 12 years ago and her husband Leon had followed shortly after. Gwaine had had a heart attack 10 years ago. And then his dear Mithian. They had been married for 61 years. But by far the worst had been Merlin. It hurt to realize that more than four decades had passed without him..

"Grandfather. Happy Birthday." Arthur looked up to see Helen, Embry's youngest daughter, come to him. "Hello sweetheart. Thank you." He gave her a hug as best as his ancient body would allow.

"Grandfather, we were going through the pictures and I came across this one." She handed him a very old photo of two little boys, arm in arm, smiling. Arthur stared at the photo. "I know this is you but who is the other boy?"

Arthur stared at the picture for what felt like an eternity looking at the young faces, so full of youth and vigor. He hadn't realized how much he missed that smile until he found himself staring at it and an old ache fired in his heart for the life that had been cut short. He had other pictures in his house of him and Merlin but this one was different, it had that smile. He had been about to speak when his youngest grandson, Sam, Sam's partner Chris and their son came bustling over. Arthur set the picture down to hug his young namesake, "Arthur."'

The five year old Arthur Pendragon ran happily to his great grandfather. "Pop pop." The boy threw his arms around Arthur's neck and while it kind of hurt he didn't care.

Sam looked over at Helen as he picked up the picture his grandfather had set down and looked at it closely, "It's amazing how much you two look a like Grandpa. And Chris, doesn't he look like Gwydre's grandson?" Chris looked at the picture and nodded, "Definitely."

Little Arthur jumped and down, "Let me see. Let me see."

Sam knelt next to both the Arthur's, "See, Pop pop looked like you and.." The boy said it before he could, "And that looks like Merlin."

Arthur looked at young Arthur and Sam. "That is Merlin, but how did you know that?"

Some might think that fate and coincidence are nothing more than hope and circumstance but Arthur wasn't so sure as he looked up to see Gwydre Emrys walking towards him holding the hand of a small boy. He was Hunith's great nephew by her first husband and he remembered how Hunith had babysat him when he was young. "Arthur, Happy Birthday." Gwydre put out his hand and Arthur shook it. "Good to see you Gwydre and who is this young man?"

The small boy hiding behind Gwydre stepped out and Arthur couldn't help but stare at the face before him, a face he hadn't seen in a lifetime. The bright blue eyes, raven hair, pale skin and all elbows and knees. "This is my grandson Merlin." He couldn't help but notice the look on Arthur's face. "I know, the resemblance is remarkable."

Young Arthur stepped forward and grabbed Merlin, "He's my best friend."

As Arthur laid in bed that night he held that old picture of him and Merlin, all he could think about was the two little boys with their arms around each other. He recognized the door in the background and remembered how he had always felt at home there. He could almost smell the lavender and apples and see Hunith's bright smile. He allowed his thoughts to drift to his namesake and wonder. As he closed his eyes for the last time he felt that perhaps the universe was going to right a wrong.


End file.
